<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im sorry but i fell in love tonight by Slytherwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746043">im sorry but i fell in love tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch'>Slytherwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, bisexual!cj hook, polysexual!mal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal knew what love did, or so she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Hades &amp; Mal (Disney), Jay &amp; Mal (Disney), Mal &amp; Maleficent (Disney), Mal/CJ Hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>im sorry but i fell in love tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mal knows that under any circumstances, she should never fall in love. Her mother, the great and powerful Maleficent, has told her so. She calls it weak, corruptible, pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal told herself that she’d be none of those things. So, she vowed to herself that she’d never fall in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firstly, she loves her mother. It isn’t a falling sensation, so she doesn’t notice it. Maleficent does. She sighs and manipulates Mal. She’s trying to teach a lesson to her, but it goes over Mal’s head. She just wants to make her mother proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second person is Jay. He’s strong and fast and is very much like Aladdin, but he pleases Jafar and Jafar pleases Maleficent. So, in her young mind, he will please her. They don’t have the relationship Maleficent and Jafar do, but it's a dynamic that works between them. Jay is the muscle to their petty thievery and Mal is the brains. However, Maleficent notices the platonic feelings of love she has for the young boy; it’s a sense that Mal couldn’t do her evil deeds without Gothel’s son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time it’s not with a person, but the notion of a father. She sees how Jafar, even for a split second, shows pride towards his son. He’s there for his kid, two of them in fact, but Mal knows she doesn’t have that. She asks her mother about her father. Mal has envisioned that he was a God or a big, powerful villain. Maleficent crushes her dreams, the first time she’s ever had to. Maleficent’s calls Mal’s father weak, corruptible, pathetic. Mal knows that those are words she describes love as. Mal doesn’t want love and she doesn’t want to be like her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fourth time she fell in love was with CJ Hook. They’re young, way too young to know about the horrors they’ve faced and the love they feel for one another. They’re fourteen inside of abandoned warehouses, letting themselves succumb to whatever the other wants. They spend many nights and rare days together, just feeling feelings that shouldn’t be forbidden anywhere but would make them outsiders. Mal is the last to notice, but is the first to fear the feelings. She breaks up with CJ. Her love for her mother, a love she’s yet to realize is there, scares her into turning away from a love she knows is real and reciprocated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final love she feels is for Prince Ben. He loved her first and she manipulated him, just as the one lady she’s loved all of her life did to her. She curses him, but only for her mother. Their relationship wouldn’t have ever arisen if it wasn’t for her mother, but Mal now knows that it wouldn’t have flourished if Mal didn’t act on her feelings. She uncursed Ben and found that the feelings were still there. Mal got to find love on her own and make decisions without the threat of what her mother would think looming above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal may have vowed to never fall in love with someone, but life has a strange way of changing its mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love isn’t weak, corruptible, or pathetic. It’s a beautiful thing that fuels power in people. It shaped Mal into the lady she is today and is what Mal will let guide her for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>